A Big Bang In Equestria
by Blazertrail
Summary: After an experiment gone wrong, caused by Howard, the guys find themselves in Equestria. How will the guys live in a world without computers, comic books, video games, or the technology to get back home.


A Big Bang in Equestria

"Howard, you have officially lost it." Leonard said as he viewed the engineer's creation.

"Yeah well we will see who will have the last laugh." Howard said mockingly at the experimental physicist.

"Oh come now Leonard, our friend may be achieving something monumental here, this devise has a high chance of working." The taller and more slender physicist said.

"Thank you Sheldon, at least someone supports me." Howard said gratefully.

"Bazinga! Yet another has fallen for one of my classic pranks." Sheldon said while forcing what others would call a pathetic forced laugh. "These calculations are all wrong, and you think that you, an engineer, with no doctorate can build a matter teleporter. If so a look at you with a glance of disbelief. " He finished his statement while looking at Howard sternly.

"By the way how long have you been working on this?" Leonard asked concerned with his friend.

""Though I have been studying this concept for many years, I recently had a major breakthrough in the past month. That is why I have not been around lately." Howard said checking the device for any loose bolts.

"THIS IS WHY YOU MISSED HALO NIGHT?." The astrophysicist said.

"Sorry buddy, but if this machine works, I will finally be recognized as one of the greatest." Howard said to his best buddy Rajesh, who was missing him. "And think, if this does work, I will make so much money, I could buy the entire Halo franchise, better yet Microsoft."

"Fine, just know you still owe us for missing out on all the fun, you missed out, The comic book store had a huge raffle for a copy of the Amazing Spider-Man #299, the first appearance of Venom, signed by Stan Lee."

"WHAT! you should have told me about that!" Howard yelled, just finishing screwing in the last bolt in place.

"We tried! You said and I quote 'Yeah, sweet, nice, thanks for the interruption', and hung up." Leonard responded, defending Raj.

"Well I found it nice that you didn't show up Howard. If you did, I may not have won my new autographed comic." Sheldon said.

"Well, whatever, if this transporter works, I could buy Stan Lee." Howard said making his last few adjustments to the machine.

"Tell me again why the University funded this project?" Leonard asked. After receiving no clear response, Leonard figured it out. "OH MY GOD, THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS!" Leonard yelled. Sheldon and Rajesh both gave Howard open mouth gazes.

"Be quiet, someone might hear. It may be after hours, but there are janitors still about. Yes this project is unknown by the university and thank goodness, they wouldn't give money to me if they knew I was building this."

"Oh gee I wonder why?" Leonard said, sarcastically.

"Sarcasm? Sheldon asked.

Leonard nodded. "Yes! I'm getting better at this daily." Sheldon said, but focused back on his colleague. "Howard, how could you purposely use grant money just for this foolish cause?"

"Sheldon, you are talking to the man who also built the six breasted robot with grant money. Now look I went through all the diagrams and mechanisms, and it should be in working order." Howard then sidestepped away from the devise for all to see. It was a giant white cube (5 foot in height, 5 five foot in length, and five foot in width) with many wires sticking out in the back. There was very dense glass in the front of the device, but was hard to see through, a wireless keyboard on the left of the device, flashing LED lights across the machine, a monitor on the right side of the machine, and most notably, a nozzle resembling a death ray above the glass.

"Well what do you have to say know?" Howard said, being impressed with his handy work.

"It appears that you pimped out your washing machine." Rajesh said bluntly.

"Yeah well take a look over at this table, he pointed to a table with nothing more than a brick dead center of it in the middle of the room. The guys, on the left side of the room, took notice. Leonard again figured out what Howard is planning. Before he could speak up, Howard took the keyboard and began typing, watching the screen. The nozzle pointed at the brick and fired. The guys watched as a dark green spectrum fired, hitting the brick. The guys stared in amazement as the brick soon began to dematerialize and soon vanished. The beam began to return back to the device.

"HOLY CRAP!" Rajesh and Leonard yelled, not caring if anyone else heard. Howard had a giant smile on his face, imagining his future success. but Sheldon was unable to accept this.

"Alright Howard, whatever new fake mumbo-jumbo magic your pulling, you can stop. You may fool these less significant minds, but you won't fool me." Sheldon stated, believing all this was false.

Howard was shocked that Sheldon accused him of faking this event. Howard decided to humiliate the doctor. "Hold on Sheldon, first I have to get the brick back." After typing more into the board, a rumbling noise was heard. soon the glass began to glow of green. It grew darker and darker before a beep was heard. Howard put on some heat resistant gloves and opened it up. massive steam came out of the newly open hole. Howard stuck his hand in and retrieved the same brick, and if not for the gloves, would have burned his hand. "How does it feel Sheldon, knowing that if you do get a Nobel Prize, you will get it before your engineering acquaintance."

Sheldon was fuming at his statement, and then realized away to verify if this machine really worked. "alright then Howard I have an idea, let us test this same brick again." Howard knew something was up, and wasn't surprised that Sheldon wasn't done yet. "I will draw a random sketch onto the brick as well. if it does transport the same brick with the same sketch, I will admit defeat."

The group waited with Leonard and Rajesh wondering if somehow Howard had faked it, and wanted to witness this second demonstration. After the brick cooling down and Sheldon drawing his sketch with a sharpie, which he let no one see. Howard did the exact same thing with the exact same result. He pulled the brick out and saw the sketch. "Really, the batman symbol."

That was all the convincing Leonard and Raj needed, but Sheldon still did not give up. "Fine Howard, what sort of device is this? I will not admit to you being abl..." That was all he could get out before a loud buzzing noise was heard. All men turned to see the machine surrounded by a blue glow and shaking violently.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" Howard yelled as he made a mad dash for the machine's plug on the other side of the room. The others were to frightened with fear to move. As soon as Howard reached the plug he was to late. The blue glow expanded and absorbed the three scientists. Before they could escape the machine and the three dissapeared. Howard watched as if friends just vanished in an instant. Only one thing could come out of his mouth. "WHAT THE FRAK!"

(Author's note)

I am in shock and awe that this is the first Big Bang Theory and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic crossover ever. One would think that two amazing hits with such large fan bases would have at least one. I take pride in that I was the first. Don't worry you bronies and pegasisters, Twilight and the gang will be here next chapter. Also don't worry if you read my other works, this will remain teen for a reason, and only for adult humor. I will try to remain as close to character I can write, but I may mistakenly have a few alterations, I will try my best.


End file.
